


Sword Play

by AvecPlaisir



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Self-Harm, Vaginal Penetration, general masochism i guess, pain play, this isn't actually that sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvecPlaisir/pseuds/AvecPlaisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet shoves a sword into Pearl. That's it. Communicating with people you love is so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Play

**Author's Note:**

> Pearl would totally want one of Rose's swords shoved into her, right? Right?

“Okay, Pearl. We’re going to do this slow and we’re going to be careful.”

“Right.”

“I want you to tell me right away if at any point it hurts too much.”

“I will.”

“Or if you want to stop or do it differently.”

“I will.”

“We’re going to start now.”

“Okay.”

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Because we can take more time to—”

“Garnet.”

“Yes?”

“Just put it in.”

Garnet closed her eyes briefly and steeled herself. When she opened them again, there was a determined—or, perhaps, resigned—set to her mouth. She hefted one of Rose’s favorite swords and without further ado stuck it up between Pearl’s spread legs, into her dripping cunt.

***

_After the Sardonyx mishap, Garnet had sat Pearl and Amethyst down. Told them that she was done with the fear and mistrust, with the sneaking around and not communicating. They needed to trust each other and support each other._

_“This is partly my fault,” she had admitted. “I’ve been hard on the both of you. I’ve made you think you can’t come to me. But this is why I’m saying this now. I want you to be able to tell me anything. Anything at all.”_

_“Heh, oh-kay,” Amethyst had laughed to relieve the tension. “Next time I eat something really gross I’ll make sure to tell you right away, G.”_

_“Thanks, Amethyst.”_

_And Amethyst hoped off the stool and cartwheeled away, leaving Pearl looking down at her own hands. Garnet turned to her._

_“Pearl?”_

_Pearl forced a smile._

_“Yes, Garnet.”_

_It was obvious after that that something was bothering Pearl, but Garnet wasn’t one to pry. She was sure Pearl would come to her when she was ready to talk about whatever was on her mind._

_And she was right._

_“I have a favor to ask,” Pearl had said, quietly, one evening a few days later. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while—and you said I should tell you these things—it’s okay if you say no—you probably will—God, this so stupid—”_

_“Spit it out, Pearl.”_

_“I want you to shove one of Rose’s swords into me.”_

***

“Hngh,” Pearl grunted, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Alright there, Pearl?”

“Me? Yes! I’m fine! Perfectly fine. Why?”

“There’s blood.”

Pearl let out an off-center laugh. “Well! That’s to be expected, right?”

Garnet pressed her lips together and didn’t answer.

***

_At first, Garnet misunderstood._

_“You want me to—run you through?”_

_“No,” Pearl said, and explained exactly what she meant, watching Garnet’s face for any sign of disdain or disgust. But Garnet’s face revealed very little beneath those opaque glasses._

_“I’ve been reviewing human anatomy textbooks,” Pearl said, smoothing her shorts. “I’ve even done a few test ones.  I think I’ve got the basic structure down. And I’m not even trying to have the whole….” Pearl waved her hand vaguely. “I just need it to be a hole, really.”_

_“A hole,” Garnet repeated flatly._

_“Well,” Pearl flushed. “Obviously it’s more complicated than that.”_

_Then, Garnet had questions._

***

The tip of the sword slid in more or less easily into Pearl’s stretched human-vagina-hole. Pearl let out a hiss

It was a slow process. The problem wasn’t strength—Garnet could easily shove the sword all the way through Pearl’s body. If _that_ had been the objective they would be done by now, several times over. But this particular task required a precise balance of force and painstaking care to make sure that the least amount of damage possible was done to Pearl’s body. Garnet was also concerned to make sure it hurt as little as possible.

No small task.

***

_“Is this about Rose?”_

_“Of course it’s about Rose, Garnet.”_

_“You know what I mean.”_

_Pearl looked down. “I don’t, actually.”_

_Garnet opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn’t know what she meant either. She settled on another question._

_“And you want **me** to do it?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Because….?”_

_“Because I trust you,” Pearl said firmly. “And because there’s not a chance in hell I’d ask Amethyst.”_

***

Garnet paused to reassess her work.

 “How do you feel?” she asked Pearl.

 “Good,” said Pearl, voice strained. “Is that all of it?”

Garnet looked down. The sword was not even halfway inside. She didn’t need future vision to tell that Pearl’s body couldn’t take much more of this. A quick check confirmed that continuing to push the sword in would result in something that none of them really needed now—Pearl poofing.

Garnet considered her options.

 She could lie, and say that the sword was all the way in. Pearl would believe her—at least until it was out of her—and allow Garnet to pull it out. But hadn’t they recently established the necessity of honesty between them? She could tell Pearl her concern; that would also lead to safety. Pearl wouldn’t want to poof either, would recognize the necessity of her presence in the current moment to the team and to Steven. But that wasn’t what Pearl needed, Garnet knew, and would only lead to Pearl feeling dejected in the long run. Garnet quickly ran through other possible scenarios, feeling increasingly frustrated.

Why did _every_ possibility lead to Pearl feeling dejected in the long run?

Or getting hurt. Or both.

“Garnet?” Pearl asked after the prolonged silence. She had turned her head back as far as she could, trying to see the other gem.

“No,” Garnet answered her previous question, shape-shifting her right hand. “It’s not yet halfway. Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes,” Pearl said, without hesitation.

“I thought so,” muttered Garnet under her breath.

“Excuse me?”

“Hold on,” Garnet said more clearly, examining the tentacles she’d transformed her hand into. “I’m going to try something different.”

***

Garnet had transformed her right hand to elongate and thicken it, her fingers growing and separating as the palm of her hand disappeared altogether. The tentacles she’d created were more flexible then her hand and could more completely cover a larger surface area—could, for instance, wrap around the sharp edges of a sword to keep them from slicing up the insides of a gem.

Garnet positioned herself in front of Pearl now. Pushing the sword would be harder at this angle, but it was more important that she could see Pearl’s face as they progressed. Now, Pearl was watching her with large eyes.

The sword had stretched Pearl’s human-vagina-hole vertically, leaving space in the horizontal for Garnet to slip the tentacles in with relative ease. Pearl gasped at the new sensation, her back arching. Her blush was returning with renewed force.

“ _A-a-aah_ —Gar—net?”

“It’s the easiest way,” Garnet explained, concentrating on finding the edges of the sword and covering them. The sharp edge sliced her skin as she touched it, but there was nothing to be done. Almost more than the sharpness, she could feel the warm stickiness of blood—both her own and Pearl’s. She couldn’t imagine the pain Pearl was in. “You don’t mind?”

“N-no,” Pearl said, eyes fluttering closed. She leaned her head forward to rest her forehead on Garnet’s shoulder; her hands reached for Garnet’s upper arms.

“Alright then,” Garnet grunted, shoving the sword in deeper.

***

The psychological strain of the endeavor was almost greater than the physical. And the two strains mixed together in such a way that Garnet was having a hard time keeping her head about her. This was too intimate. Too bizarre. Too harebrained. Too desperate. Questions that had been floating in the back of Garnet’s mind since Pearl had asked for this rushed to the forefront with distracting intensity. Was this desire of Pearl’s simply another form of self-punishment? What other possible reason could Pearl have to want a sword shoved into her body? No—not _a_ sword, _Rose’s_ sword. And the symbolic nature of that wasn’t to be ignored, either. It wasn’t beyond Garnet that Pearl was trusting her to keep her safe, but Garnet found it impossible to determine what exactly Pearl was thinking, what all of this meant to Pearl. How much had Pearl thought this through? Garnet would perhaps have to ask Pearl later; she certainly couldn’t ask Pearl now. Pearl was gone. Her breath was shallow. Her whole body breaking out in sweat, her pale skin colored blue. At some point she had begun making sounds, barely audible and incoherent. Initially Garnet had thought Pearl was trying to speak to her. Now, Garnet doubted Pearl was even aware she was making these noises at all.

Eventually, the sword was in as far as it would go. Garnet’s shoulders slumped.

“Pearl,” she groaned. The sword was now cutting deep into her flesh. “How do you feel?”

Pearl’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of Garnet’s voice. But they were distant.

“Pearl?”

Pearl was shaking. Her hands trembled as she gripped the fabric of Garnet’s sleeves. Tears slid down her cheeks.

“Pearl!” Garnet couldn’t keep her growing panic out of her voice. She should have checked in earlier, should have kept Pearl talking throughout. “Answer me!”

“ _Garnet_ ,” Pearl whispered. Her eyes— _finally_ — trained on Garnet’s face, and Garnet heaved a sigh of relief. “ _Thank you_ , Garnet. Thank you _so much_.”

“Nevermind that,” Garnet said. “How do you feel?”

“Complete,” whispered Pearl. “Full. _Whole_.”

“Give me a straight answer, Pearl.”

“It—hurts,” Pearl admitted, eyes sliding over Garnet’s face. Her eyelids lowered as her gaze came to rest on Garnet’s lips. “But in a good way.”

“Let’s bring you off, yeah?” Garnet asked.

“Yeah,” Pearl breathed onto Garnet’s lips.

***

Pearl’s climax was more of an anti-climax, at least from Garnet’s point of view, which was perhaps unsurprising. After all, after successfully shoving a full length sword inside a dear friend, where is there to go but down?

Butt down. Heh.

Garnet really needed to end this.

***

Garnet’s hand stayed transformed and wrapped around the sword for longer than she cared to think about. It was time to pull out, it really was, but Garnet was unwilling to do so so soon, for multiple reasons. Not the least of which was that Pearl really did seem to be enjoying this.  Most of all, Garnet was unwilling to do anything without checking in with Pearl first. Which proved more difficult than expected, because Pearl—bleary eyed, loose limbed and with hands that had a habit of straying places they didn’t belong—suddenly had a lot to say.

“I like that you’re bigger than me,” Pearl said. “And so much stronger. I like knowing that you could squeeze me too tight and I’d be gone.”

Garnet couldn’t quite articulate the emotion that was clawing at her insides, but if she had to try she would have described it as rising sense of unease mixed with the sinking feeling of utter doom.

“Do you think we could have this conversation another time?” Garnet asked tersely.

Pearl tilted her head up—that was all it took, they were so close. Pearl lifted her head up and bit her.

“Pearl,” Garnet said into Pearl’s mouth. “Not now.”

Pearl pulled back, eyes hard. Garnet felt cold.

“Pearl,” Garnet started. But Pearl interrupted her.

“You won’t let me,” Pearl said in a low voice. “All I ever want is this, but you won’t let me.”

And just like that, Garnet had had enough.

The sword came out with a loud squelch and fell to the floor with a metallic clatter and thin strings of flesh. Pearl cringed at the sensation and the sound, winced as she saw the blood smeared on the sword and splattered next to it, the blood pouring from between her legs. But she froze as she realized not all of it was her blood. 

“Garnet,” she whispered.

But Garnet was already transforming her injured hand back to normal. She curled her bleeding fingers and brought them to her chest, away from the scrutinization of Pearl’s large eyes. She met Pearl’s gaze coolly.

“I won’t let you _what?_ ”

Tears welled in Pearl’s eyes again. She sat on the ground heavily, long pale bare legs bent at the knee, collapsing to her chest. Blood, red, smeared across the bare skin. Still oozing from a false cunt.

“Why do I always _hurt_ you,” she moaned, pressing her face into her hands.

“Pull yourself together, Pearl,” Garnet snapped. “We have to clean this up before someone sees.”

Pearl sniffed loudly then nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I’ll do it. It’s my mess.”

Garnet was too angry to correct her.

***

Amethyst was shoulder deep in the fridge when Garnet walked out of the temple.

“What up, G?”

“Amethyst.”

Amethyst emerged from the fridge balancing a sandwiched stacked half as tall as she was on a plate. She kicked the fridge shut, then glanced over to see Garnet crouching down to open the cabinet where they kept a first aid kit for Steven.

“Woah,” Amethyst said. “What happened to your hand?”

“Nothing,” Garnet said.

“Aw, come on, tell me. Was it a gem monster?”

Garnet located the gauze tape and began wrapping it around her hand. Healing the human way was always weird, but Garnet didn’t possess Rose’s healing powers and healing the gem way would require regeneration.

“Just have Steven lick it in the morning,” Amethyst said, mouth full.

“I'd rather not," said Garnet, closing the cabinet. Behind her, the door to the temple opened.

“Hey, Pearl,” she heard Amethyst say. “Check out Garnet’s hand. Something got her good.”

Garnet straightened. Pearl stood just in front of the temple door looking frayed.

“Wait,” Amethyst frowned. “Are you okay? Pearl?”

“Huh?” Pearl blinked. “Oh, yes, I’m—” she glanced at Garnet, then quickly lowered her head. She mumbled something about towels before heading to Steven’s bathroom.

“Garnet?” Amethyst said. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Garnet repeated.

Amethyst scowled. She hopped off her stool, muttering, “I thought we were supposed to be honest.”

“Amethyst—”

“Don’t worry about it.”

And the front door slammed shut. On the counter, the half-eaten sandwich sat abandoned in a circle of crumbs.

Pearl came out of the bathroom moments later, arms full of towels. She saw the mess Amethyst had left and tsked.

“I’m always telling her to clean up after herself.”

Garnet didn’t answer.

Pearl deflated momentarily, then squared her shoulders.

“Thank you, Garnet. For tonight. I really appreciate it, even if I don’t always act like I do. I really appreciate _you_ —”

“Pearl,” Garnet said. “Enough already.”

“I know it’s my fault,” Pearl continued recklessly. “I know I keep messing up. But I’m getting better, Garnet. I am. You know I am. So, please…don’t give up on me yet.”

There was a brief silence, but Pearl knew better than to wait for a response. Garnet heard the door to the temple open and close, then nothing. Except, maybe, Steven's snores.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, I haven't abandoned 'Faith'. I'm just really really awful.


End file.
